


The Life Of A Female Sailor Book 1

by hornblowerfic_archivist



Series: Britney: Love On The Sea [1]
Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Gen, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornblowerfic_archivist/pseuds/hornblowerfic_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Britney MacDonald has always dreamt of serving in His Majesty's Navy and now her dreams have come true when she board the HMS Justinian. Archie/OC This is the first story in the series Britney: Love On The Sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midshipman Britney MacDonald

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Hornblowerfic.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hornblowerfic.com). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [Hornblowerfic.com collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hornblowerfic/profile).

Midshipman Britney MacDonald by carolinefinnyfan

Disclaimer:  I don’t own Hornblower. I only own Britney MacDonald. This is my first attempt at a Hornblower Fanfic. Please read and review and let me know if I should continue. Thanks to my beta reader Cassi for proofreading my story.

 

Britney MacDonald stands on the dock, waiting patiently for the jollyboat that will take her to her new life aboard the HMS Justinian. She has always dreamt of standing in the rigging feeling the wind in her hair just as she has always dreamt of being a sailor serving in His Majesty's Navy fighting for her country and King that she loves.

Ever since she was a little girl, she vowed she would become a sailor if it were the last thing she did with her life. On occasion, she would go to the library in search of books about sailing ships. Once she had even taken a class on sailing to learn of the different types of ships and what other information she could find pertaining to how they operated. She wanted to prove to the captain and her shipmates that she is a hardworking woman lieu of some damsel in distress who can't pull her own weight. She wants to prove she can do the work required of her without question, and become a proficient sailor in His Majesty's Navy. She will prove she could work hard on such tasks as properly loading as well as firing a cannon, making repairs to damaged sails and whatever other duties that would be expected of a sailor.

Back to the present, Britney picks up her dunnage and boards the jollyboat that will take her to the Justinian. As soon as she gets settle into the boat, the two women begin to row toward the ship. She is nervous but excited about meeting the captain and her soon to be shipmates. She can scarce believe her dream of becoming the first female sailor in history is finally coming true. She had worked all her life to save up for this and is determined not to messed it up or be sent home in disgrace. She will prove to everyone she can handle the hard labor and she firmly believes she will have her chance to shine in the eyes of her captain and her shipmates.

At the entry port of the ship, stands Midshipman Archie Kennedy waiting for the new arrival coming aboard. As soon as he sees the boat approaching he shouts "shore boat, ahoy" and one of the women rowing the boat shouts back "aye, aye". Britney looks up at her new home away from home. They approached the ship, Britney looks up at the Midshipman waiting to welcome her aboard, and he tells her "Jump". You'll be all right". She grabs her dunnage and climbs aboard the ship. Midshipman Kennedy grabs her hand over the railing and helps her aboard. She lands on the deck with her dunnage in hand, looks around the ship in awe, and can't help but smile in satisfaction at the beauty and the size of it.

She turns back to Midshipman Kennedy who smiles at her and says" welcome to purgatory" and she smiles back at him. He then proceeds to take her to the lieutenant of the watch to introduce herself.

"Mister Chadd, sir," says Mr. Kennedy. Lieutenant Chadd turns around to greet the new midshipman come aboard.

"Come aboard, sir," says Britney. "Your name," asks Lieutenant Chadd. "Britney MacDonald, Midshipman," replies Britney.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss MacDonald," replies Lieutenant Chadd. "I'm Lieutenant Chadd, Lieutenant of the watch." He informs her smiling.

She puts her dunnage down on the deck and shakes hands with Lieutenant Chadd.

"I’m pleased to make yours, sir." She informs him smiling.

"I see you brought your dunnage aboard with you"

"Yes sir, indeed I have."

"I'll see that it gets sent below to the midshipman's berth".

"Captain Keene will require your presence, momentarily".

"Aye, aye, sir." She responds and salutes Lieutenant Chadd before allowing Mr. Kennedy to escort her to the midshipman's berth to shred her coat and locate her hammock before she readies herself to meet the captain.

A seaman brings her dunnage into the Midshipman's berth and he assists her by storing it, then when she is settled in, Mr. Kennedy then escorts her to the captain's cabin.

 

 

 

 


	2. Britney Meets Her Captain And Her Shipmates

They arrive at Captain Keene's cabin and Mr. Kennedy knocks on the door.

  


The captain calls out "Come!" and Mr. Kennedy motions for her to go inside the room.

  


She enters the captain's cabin and closing the door behind her and presents herself to the captain.

  


"Britney MacDonald.” Midshipman, come aboard sir." She replies, standing at attention and offering him a well-practiced salute.

  


"So Miss MacDonald, you want to make a life in His Majesty's Navy, do you?"

  


"Yes Sir." She responds, trying not to let her nervousness show. "I've been preparing myself for the hard work and hard labor. I will pull my weight, without question. No fooling around, sir."

  


"Being a Midshipman is more than just the hard labor, Miss MacDonald." Captain Keene tells her, bluntly. "You will have to gain the respect of the men working under your command."

  


"I'm here to work hard and prove that I am a capable sailor as well as a Midshipman." She replies, confidently.

  


"Very well Miss MacDonald." The Captain finally responds. "I have looked over your credentials and I find them quite impressive."

  


"Thank you sir."

  


"You went out of your way to prepare yourself to become the first woman sailor in History."

  


"Yes sir." Britney answers.

  


"Very well." Says Captain Keene. "I will give you a chance to prove yourself to me as well as the other men on board."

  


Britney nods.

  


Captain Keene turns back to look at her. "I'll give you two weeks to see if you're fit for a career in His Majesty's Navy." He informs her, looking her in the face. "If by that time, myself and the other Officers are not satisfactory with your performance, you will be asked to leave. Is this in any way unclear?"

  


"No sir." Britney replies, swallowing.

  


"Very well." Says Captain Keene "As long as you do your duty, no harm will come to you."

  


She nods and the captain dismisses her, telling her to send Mr. Kennedy in for a moment.

  


She leaves the captain's cabin and tells Mr. Kennedy the Captain wishes to see him. Mr. Kennedy enters the Captain's quarters.

  


"You wish to see me sir,"

  


"Yes, Mr. Kennedy, please have a blanket put up for Miss MacDonald, so she can have some privacy." Aye, aye sir", Mr. Kennedy salutes the captain and exits the cabin.

  


Upon his exit, he escorts her back to the midshipman's berth to introduce her to her fellow shipmates. As Mr. Kennedy escorts her through the ship, she notices it is very loud and noisy and the seamen are drinking and animals are aboard including women and their fooling around and the smell is unbearable. This isn't what she expected to see on a supervised ship with a good captain.

  


They arrive back at the midshipman's berth and she notices her fellow shipmates at the table talking, eating, playing cards.

  


She follows Mr. Kennedy to the table and he introduced her as the new midshipman come aboard. One of the Midshipmen with light blonde hair and piercing blue eyes looks her up and down sending alarm bells off in her head as she takes an involuntary step backwards.

  


Britney and Archie find an empty space at the table and she sits down beside Archie to get acquainted with her fellow Midshipmen. Her fellow Midshipmen are introduced as Mr. Clayton, Mr. Horatio Hornblower, Mr. Hether, Mr. Cleveland, Mr. Archie Kennedy and the blonde sinister looking one she finds is called Mr. Jack Simpson.

  


Britney decides she likes Clayton, Hether, Cleveland, Hornblower and Archie, but something about Mr. Simpson bothers her in a very bad way.

  


While Mr. Clayton gets her a plate and something to drink, Simpson is eying her as though she is some kind of a dog. Their eyes meet and he's making her even more uncomfortable.

  


"What was your name again?" Asks Simpson.

  


She hesitates at first and then replies; barely managing to control her trembling voice. "Britney MacDonald, sir."

  


Britney is relieved when Clayton hands her a plate of food and her drink, grateful she has somewhere else to fix her attentions.

  


Simpson leers at her and she feels his gaze fixed on her, making it rather difficult to swallow her supper, despite Mr. Kennedy briefly giving her arm a reassuring squeeze just out of Simpson's line of sight.

  


She has no idea what she has stepped into. Everybody at the table is concerned as to whether Britney might become yet another victim to Simpson's cruelty.

  


Britney continues to eat her dinner unaware that her life will become hell in the next few days.

  


Simpson remains watching her while she eats.

  


In the next few days he is determined to see that this woman learns her place or she will pay the consequences.

  


In time, she will learn who senior officer of this mess and this ship is, just as every other Midshipmen in the berth had.

  


Will Britney be able to survive the wrath of Simpson or will she regret entering the Navy?

  


As she continues to eat her dinner and get to know her shipmates, she notices that the atmosphere in the midshipman's berth is so thick you could cut it with a knife.

  


She wonders if it is because of Midshipman Simpson. She notices some bruises on Midshipman Hornblower face and wonders if he is all right, so she puts down her fork and turns toward him and asks

  


"Are you all right, Mr Hornblower? Britney asks.

  


"Why do you ask", Miss MacDonald?

  


"The bruises on your face, sir".

  


"Oh, I missed my footing in the dark and fell".

  


"Oh."

  


Britney doesn't believe a word out of his mouth and wonders what going on. Simpson continues to leer at her and doesn't like her asking question. She opens her mouth to ask if he was in a fight, but Mr. Kennedy puts a hand on her shoulder to prevent her from asking anymore question and quietly tells her to leave it be. She complies with his wishes and picks her fork back up and continues to finish her dinner all the while trying to figure out what the hell is going on.

  


After everyone has settled down in the midshipman's berth, it was time to go to sleep for the night to prepare for tomorrow duties. While Britney finishes her dinner and her drink, Mr Kennedy gets up from the table to get a blanket to hang up for Miss MacDonald to separate the midshipman's berth and to also to give her privacy.

  


After Britney finishes up her dinner too, Mr. Kennedy comes back inside with the blanket and she gets up to help him hang it up and then when the blanket is up she thanks Mr. Kennedy, then she goes behind her curtain to get ready for bed while feeling Jack Simpson eyes upon her back and can't help but shiver at his intense glaze lock on her.

  


She has a bad feeling about him and for some reason can't seem to shake it. She also notices that everyone is not so cheerily around here. She wonders what Simpson has done to these men to make them so scared of him. After everyone has settled in for the night, Britney lies awake in her hammock to think why Simpson rubs her the wrong way.

  


As she starts to drift off to sleep, she’s awakens by a scream from one of the midshipmen and she gets out her hammock to investigate to see Archie conversing on the floor and she goes to help hold him still along with Clayton and Horatio. She hears Simpson complaining loudly about being woken up.

  


She takes a hold of Archie and tries to calm him down by assuring him that it's a nightmare and that he's safe all the while keep an eye on Simpson as he watches the display. Archie finally calms down as Britney, Clayton and Horatio put him back into his hammock. Clayton and Horatio go back to their hammocks as Britney leans over Archie, leaves a small kiss on his forehead, and covers him back up as Simpson watches her go back behind her curtain. Britney climbs back into her hammock and goes back to sleep to ready herself for tomorrow duties.

  


 

  


 


	3. Simpson's Orders For Miss MacDonald

The next morning, Britney is awakened by a hand shaking her shoulder. She opens her eyes to see Midshipman Archie Kennedy standing over her with his hand on her shoulder.

  


 

  


Archie, seeing her awake removes his hand from her shoulder and says, “Time to get up, Miss MacDonald, your breakfast is waiting for you on the table.”

  


 

  


Britney sits up in her hammock wiping the sleep from her eyes and getting her bearings together. She turns to Mr. Kennedy and asks, “What time is it?”

  


 

  


“It’s 8 bells Miss MacDonald.” He informs her.

  


 

  


“Thank you, Mr. Kennedy.” Britney replies while smiling at him.

  


 

  


“Your welcome.” Archie replies while smiling back at her.  Satisfied she is awake; he leaves through the curtain and goes back to the table to finish his breakfast.

  


 

  


Britney seeing Archie leave, pulls her blanket off, gets out of her hammock, and places her feet on the cold floorboards causing chills to go throughout her body. She makes her way over to her dunnage; she squats down in front of it, opens it and gets out her uniform and her necessities.  She closes her dunnage back, locking it and goes back behind her curtain to get ready for the day.

  


 

  


After getting herself looking presentable, she makes her way to the table to eat her waiting breakfast. As soon as she finds a available space at the table by Archie, she sits down next to him as he places her food and drink in front of her and she begins to eat politely nodding as her shipmates offer her a good morning while ignoring Simpson’s haunting glaze upon her.

  


 

  


While she is eating Britney sneaks a look at Archie, relieved to see he looks well rested after last night’s fit.

  


 

  


Simpson turns to her and says in his sly taunting voice “You look well rested, Miss MacDonald. “I do hope Mr. Kennedy didn’t cause you any loss of sleep last night by howling loud enough to wake the dead in addition to everyone else on this ship.”

  


 

  


Britney notices Archie has gone still beside her and is blankly staring down at his plate. She decides to defend Archie. “I slept just fine Mr. Simpson;” She tells him acidly. “I don’t worry about losing sleep like some people at this table, sir.”

  


 

  


She pauses a moment before meeting Simpson’s stare with one of her own stating, “I daresay sir you could likely use a few more hours of beauty sleep” Britney response to Simpson surprising herself by what she had said, but she hates it when people hurt her friend’s feelings and she is determined to help them out the best way she can. Simpson just glares at her, grinding his teeth in agitation at what she has said to him.

  


 

  


Britney calmly goes back to her breakfast, not wanting to show her nervousness after insulting Simpson for making fun of Archie’s affliction.

  


 

  


Everyone at the table is surprise by her response to Simpson’s question especially Archie and Horatio who both look a little bit pale.

  


 

  


Britney feeling his glowering stare does not look back at him. She returns her attention to her breakfast, despite the fact that the food has become dry as dust in her mouth.

  


 

  


The other Midshipmen around the table seem almost impressed by her toughness and have started to think she might be able to handle Simpson’s brutally after all. She seems like a rather tough girl who appears to be able to hold her own against any man in this berth.

  


 

  


Oblivious of Simpson’s plans for her today, Britney continues to force down her food.  Simpson continues to watch her eat, through narrowed eyes, thinking of the perfect way to bring her to his knees.

  


 

  


He laughs to himself as the images of what he will do to her, comes to his mind. She will finally learn whose is in charge around here eventually, just as the others had.

  


 

  


After breakfast, the Midshipmen around the table stand up to go about their duties for the day.

  


 

  


As Britney sets foot on deck, she looks around in awe at the beautiful day that has been set upon her for the day’s work and she discovers it’s not really cold out here. It’s the perfect day to get started on her orders.

  


 

  


She sees the seamen on deck going about their duties also. As soon as she gets halfway up on deck, she hears somebody calling “Miss MacDonald” as she turns around to see a seaman in the ratlines, and she says “yes” letting the seaman know that he has her attention.

  


 

  


“Mr Eccleston requested that you assist him in the fighting top.”

  


 

  


“The fighting top?” asks Britney, frowning.

  


 

  


“Aye miss, at once he said.”

  


 

  


The seaman climbs back down to the deck going back to his duties.

  


 

  


Britney looks up at the long climb and is excited to get to work on her first order. She walks over to the ropes, taking in a deep breath and starts climbing to the fighting top as ordered to help Lieutenant Eccleston unaware that Simpson had the men in his division give the false order to her from him.

  


 

  


When she was a little girl, she had climbed trees around her home to better strengthen her muscles and make herself more stronger and more agile to climbing the rigging on ships without difficulty. As she is making her way up to the fighting top, one of the ratlines she steps up on rips loose, causing her to hold onto the ropes for dear life.

  


 

  


She looks up at the fighting top to see how much farther she has to climb when the face of Jack Simpson appears above her from the wood planks of the fighting top. He looks down, taking notice of her predicament, smiling in glee that his plan had succeeded. He makes his way down the ratlines and asks in a taunting voice “Not afraid of heights are you, Miss MacDonald?”  “Mind you… It’s a mighty long drop.”

  


 

  


Britney looks up at Simpson as he climbs down to her and tells him “Nope, I’m not afraid of heights, Mr. Simpson, I love the view up here.”

  


 

  


“Well I hope you enjoy it for the rest of the day.”  He retorts, obviously not believing her.

  


 

  


She looks at him, wondering what that‘s supposed to mean. Deciding to just ignore it, she remembers instead the order that had brought her up here. “You mind giving me a hand up; I need to get into the fighting top as ordered.”

  


 

  


He just laughs at her and continues down the ropes not bothering to help her, nor does he comment on the order she is supposed to be following.

  


 

  


She continues to watch Simpson climb down the rope in shock at his behavior toward her, amazed he would do such a thing with Eccleston only above them.

  


 

  


Once Simpson makes it back onto deck, he looks up at Britney still hanging onto the ropes and says, “Have fun up there” as he heads back to the Midshipmen’s berth.

  


 

  


Britney still in the rigging looks above, not seeing anyone else on the fighting top at all. She clenches her teeth, realizing Eccleston is either not there, having sent Simpson instead, or he did not give the order for her to attend him. “That good for nothing excuse for a man.” She mutters, shaking her head.  “What to do now, Britney,” she asks herself inwardly. “I’ve got to find a way to get back down onto the deck without breaking my neck or killing myself in the process on my second day in the Navy.”  

  


 

  


“I have to get down before the captain or anybody else sees me stuck up here in the rigging and think that I can’t due a simple order like climb.” And when she reaches the deck, she decides she’s going straight to Eccleston.

  


 

  


After some deep thinking, she looks down at the deck to where she is judging the distance and starts sliding back down onto the deck in one piece. The seamen on deck below looks up at her in awe as she makes her way back down the rigging with no difficulties. She breathes a sigh of relief at her near death experience. Britney then makes her way over to the seamen on deck.  “Gentlemen, you need to go fix the rope before somebody else gets hurt.”

  


 

  


“Aye miss,” replies one of the seamen as he salutes her and goes to fix the broken rope in the rigging as ordered.

  


 

  


Walking around on deck, Britney spots Lieutenant Eccleston and approaches him to ask why he’s isn’t in the fighting top where she was order to go. “Sir” she called to him.

  


 

  


“Yes Miss MacDonald, what may I help you with?” asks Lieutenant Eccleston.

  


 

  


“Why aren’t you in the fighting top, sir, you order me to go up there to help?” Britney asks him.

  


 

  


Mr. Eccleston frowns at her in confusion. “That order didn’t come from me, Miss MacDonald.” He tells her pointedly. “I've been on watch.” “Who gave you that order Miss MacDonald?”

  


 

  


“One of the seamen said that you needed attending on the fighting top and I was to come at once, sir.” She explains.

  


 

  


Lieutenant Eccleston looks over to the seamen and notices that they are men in Simpson’s division just as Britney herself realizes her suspicions had been correct. Simpson is trying to make it look like she does what she pleases without orders.

  


 

  


“Miss MacDonald, I believe it’s best that you don’t pay attention to any order coming from Simpson’s division, on mine, nor any other senior Officer’s behalf unless we tell you personally.  “Mr. Simpson generally tries to cause trouble by leading on the new Midshipmen, and its best you don’t become involved in his games, not the best way to impress the captain or your shipmates is it?” Eccleston finishes.

  


 

  


“No sir, it won’t happen again sir.”

  


 

  


“Very good Miss MacDonald. Carry on.”

  


 

  


“Sir, I had one of the seamen fix a rope up there in the rigging that gave way as I step on it.”

  


 

  


“Good foresight, Miss MacDonald, we can’t afford accident in the Navy.”

  


 

  


“Thank you sir,” Britney replies beaming with joy on the inside at having done a good deed that will undo her bad move.

  


 

  


“You’d best get below and start studying your sailing navigation skills, because the captain will be giving a lesson shortly.” Eccleston suggests.

  


 

  


“Aye aye, sir.” She replies and salutes the Lieutenant, before making her way to the Midshipmen’s berth. She arrives at Midshipmen’s berth and starts toward her dunnage to get her quill, some paper and her book to start studying for her upcoming lesson.

  


 

  


After retrieving her items, she closes her dunnage back up and locks it up again before making her way to the table. When she arrives at the table to find a seat, she sees all the midshipmen in the berth studying except Simpson and is doing everything she can to not lash out at him for almost messing up her chance to be a sailor. Lieutenant Eccleston is right she thought to herself, your career is so much more important to get involved with a lowlife like him. She finally finds a place in between Archie and Horatio, sits down, places her items on the table, opens her book, and begins her studying.

  


 

  


When Simpson finally notices her presence, he says, “I see you made it down from the rigging in one piece, did you enjoy the view from up there?”

  


 

  


“No thanks to you Mr. Simpson and as a matter of fact, I did enjoy the view from up there, sir.”

  


 

  


“What are those books for?” He presses, ignoring her obvious defiance.

  


 

  


“I’m studying for the lesson the captain is giving in an hour, which is what you should be doing sir.”

  


 

  


“Maybe I could study with you, Miss MacDonald?” Simpson suggests, not even blinking.

  


 

  


“Nope, sorry Simpson, I study alone.” Unable to resist speaking her mind, she puts down her pen and looks up at Simpson and says, “I do have a question for you, though Mr. Simpson.”

  


 

  


Jack gives her his full attention and motions for her to go on and ask.

  


 

  


“Who died and made you Captain of this ship?”

  


 

  


Simpson doesn’t answer her question and just smiles at her in his way.

  


 

  


“I don’t take orders from you sir and I never will. You’ll never be the boss of me, sir.” Britney goes back to her studying ignoring Simpson’s piercing glaze.

  


 

  


Simpson looks at her and lowers his voice with a cold smile.  “Oh really, Miss MacDonald, we’ll just have to see about that won’t we?”

  


 

  


Everybody at the table looks up from their books and begins to worry about when Simpson will make his move. After a few minutes go by, the others go back to studying in silence, dreading what would certainly happen eventually.

  


 

  


They’re hoping and praying, she survives the brutal beating Simpson has in stored for her.


	4. Sailing Navigation Lesson/Britney's First Beating

When a hour came, the entire midshipmen in the berth put their books up and proceeds back onto the deck to get ready for their sailing navigation lesson.  Britney gets up from the table, goes back to her dunnage, opens it back up to put her items back inside, closes it back up, and locks it up. She follows Archie and Horatio out of the midshipman’s berth to the deck to begin their sailing navigation lesson.

  


 

  


The Midshipmen arrived out on deck to see Captain Keene with Mr. Bowles setting up the chalkboard onto the deck. Mr. Bowles starts handing out pieces of chalk and a chalkboard to each Midshipmen, as they come up to him one by one. After all the Midshipmen get their pieces of chalk and their chalkboard, they find a place on deck and sit down. 

  


 

  


After everyone is settle on deck, Mr. Bowles picks up the piece of chalk and puts up the problem on the board to test the Midshipmen’s navigation skills. After Mr. Bowles has written the problem on the board, he turns to midshipmen as the captain states “Gentlemen and lady you have 30 minutes to solve the problem you made begin.”

  


 

  


Captain Keene starts his stopwatch as they begin to work on the problem. After 30 minutes are up, the Captain calls out “Time gentleman and lady” as everyone has finish working out the problem. Britney is hoping and praying she got the problem correct. The Captain starts with Simpson to check his answer. He picks up his chalkboard as his looks over his answer and says to him “now let’s see how you fared on the problem set for you by Mr. Bowles.”

  


 

  


As the Captain looks over his answers, Britney is surprise he didn’t get it right. The Captain continues down the line checking the rest of the midshipmen’s chalkboard and she’s surprise none of them got it right. As the captain makes his way to her, she picks her chalkboard and hands it to the captain.

  


 

  


She’s surprise that she actually got the problem correct. She’s successfully alone in her career as a midshipman as well as a sailor and she will go far. It looks like those hours of studying finally paid off. Even the captain is impressed with her answer as Simpson just leers at her from his place on deck. Simpson is very angry with her for showing him up in front of the captain.

  


 

  


It’s finally time for her to learn her place on this ship. After Captain Keene informs Mr. Bowles to make sure Simpson attends to his studies as well as the other men, the captain dismisses the midshipmen by saying “Good day gentlemen and lady.” The captain returns back to his cabin as Mr. Bowles collects all of the chalkboards as they all filed back into the midshipman’s berth.

  


 

  


Simpson returns to his room to get his whip and removes his jacket as well as the other midshipmen except Britney and Archie. They all return to the table, settling back down and back to talking and playing cards. Britney sits down next to Archie as he pulls out a book of Shakespeare’s plays. Britney has always loved his work, so she peers over Archie’s shoulder to read along with him. Everybody is worry about where Simpson has gone to and wonders if he is about to cause more trouble for the female sailor. Their suspicious come to life when Simpson returns back into the midshipman’s berth with his whip in hand.

  


 

  


He sits down next to Mr. Hornblower and states, “I’ve been thinking gentlemen and lady that it’s time to revisit the proceedings of the inquisition.” “I wonder who I should interrogate this time,” he states looking at Britney. Finally, Simpson states, “I know just the one, the captain’s favorite of course”.  Everyone around the table holds their breath as they looks over at him as he states “MacDonald.” Britney looks over at Simpson wondering what he is about to do to her.  Simpson orders Hether and Cleveland to clear the table, bring Britney onto the table, and hold her down while he finds out her secret.

  


 

  


Hether and Cleveland both try to stop Simpson from harming her as he gets up from the table with whip in hand, as Simpson tells them “do it unless you want to take her place.” Knowing that there is nothing they can do, Hether and Cleveland clear off the table and pull Miss MacDonald onto her stomach holding her down as she protested, “let me go.”  Simpson whips her on her behind and telling her “be quiet.” 

  


 

  


As all the midshipmen in the berth just stand back and watch in horror as she becomes yet another victim to Simpson. They hope she will forgive them in time for not helping her out. Simpson then tells Hether and Cleveland to turn her over onto her back. Now Britney is terrified, she is afraid that Simpson might rape her or worse. She doesn’t understand what is about to happen and is hurt that none of her friends are trying to stop him for hurting her.

  


 

  


While Simpson is leaning over her, she can feel his hot breathe on her and is degusted. “What do you want, Simpson, haven’t you cause me enough trouble for one day.”  “Until you learned who runs this mess and this ship.” “This is where I learned your deepest darkest secret.” “You think your pretty smart showing us up in front of the Captain Keene, huh?” “It’s not my fault that you didn’t study your mathematics.”

  


 

  


“If you spend less time playing around and making people’s life hell, you might actually become an excellent sailor in His Majesty’s Navy.” “Oh really, Miss MacDonald.”  “I could care less about being a sailor in His Majesty’s Navy.”  “If you don’t want to be here, then I suggest you leave, sir.”  “No sense in making the rest of us miserable.” “Quiet now, this is my show.”  “As I was saying before I was interrupted, you will follow my rules or face the consequence.”

  


 

  


While Britney is lying on the table, Simpson sees her necklace around her neck, tares it off as Britney watches him spin it around, and says, “Is your secret that your mother made her living on her back or that you’re a fancier of other girls?”  This makes Britney really angry and she suddenly begins to feel stronger and says to Simpson” You bastard” before she head butts him in the head with her head as Hether and Cleveland let go of her arms as she slides down the table.

  


 

  


Before Simpson can get a hit on her, she ducks out of his visual eye site. Simpson gets up from his place where he landed on the floor where she head butted him to see where she went. “Where are you, you little coward, show yourself.” Simpson asks when Britney comes up back him and taps him on the shoulder. He turns around to see Britney as she brings her fit up and hits him in the face causing him to fall back down. All the midshipmen in the berth are quite shock at what she did. Everyone in the berth is silent as they wait for Simpson’s next move. Britney takes a fighting stance, waiting for Simpson as well.

  


 

  


Simpson gets back up and advances on her, tacking her down to the ground. Britney and Simpson duel it out on the floor. They continue to fight as Simpson slams her head onto the table several times knocking her out as Hether and Cleveland try in vain to get Simpson away from her. Simpson lays Britney’s limp form on the floor and kicks her in the shins several times. After Simpson backs off a little, Britney awakens feeling like her head is exploding on the inside. Hether and Cleveland try in vain to warn her to stay down before she gets hurt further. “Stay down if you know what’s good for you.”

  


 

  


Ignoring their words Britney seeing Simpson standing up above her, she trips him causing him to fall back onto the floor as she beats him up. When Simpson gets the upper hand on her proving to be stronger then she is because of her head, Simpson whips her again and again until Clayton comes up behind him with gun in hand as he hold it up to Simpson’s head stating “ Stay back Jack or By god I’ll trim the walls with your brains.” Before Simpson takes a step back, he says “Clayton by bold friend, I have no quarrel with you.”

  


 

  


When Jack finally steps back from beating Britney to a pulp. Clayton order Hether and Cleveland to take Miss MacDonald to Dr. Hepplewhite. Hether and Cleveland picks up Britney’s form and carry her to the sickbay with Archie and Horatio trailing behind them. After they have gone Simpson, then corners Clayton, throwing the gun out of his hand stating that he thinks he is pretty brave but knowing the coward he is as Simpson starts beating up Clayton for stopping his beating on Britney.

  


 

  


After Simpson finishes with Clayton, he takes his leave and goes back to his room to put his whip up leaving Clayton alone with the other midshipmen and his drink. Clayton finally gets up from the floor after Simpson leaves, taking his place back into his seat and starting drinking to forget what Simpson has put him through and Britney.

  


 

  


Back into the sickbay, Hether and Cleveland have drop off Britney into one of the available hammocks explaining to Doctor Hepplewhite what happen as they take their leave, leaving her alone with the Doctor to clean her up while Horatio and Archie stay to make sure their friend is okay. They feel terrible about what happen to her. If they both were stronger and braver, they could have stand up to Simpson and this would not had happen to her.

  


 

  


“You think she’ll be okay, Horatio?” Archie asks him quietly as they looked over at their friend. “I’m sure she’ll be fine, Archie.” While Britney is watching the Doctor clean her up, she begins to think why this had happen to her. What she do to deserve this? She remembers his words about being senior officer of this ship and mess. Now she knows why everyone is the way they are when he’s around.

  


 

  


Britney looks around the sickbay to see Horatio and Archie standing by. After Doctor Hepplewhite is finish with her, he goes back to his table to write down her incident and back to his drinking as Britney watches him. Horatio and Archie both walk up to her not knowing what to say to her about why they didn’t try to help her. She senses their hesitation about what to say to her and she turns to them the best way she can while laying in her hammock and tries to smile at them despite the pain she in.

  


 

  


“I understand while you’re all afraid of Simpson and why you couldn’t help me.” “Were sorry you have to go through this, Britney.” She nods and smiles a little and says, “I know.” Britney closes her eyes and begins to rest to allow her body to heal as Horatio and Archie make their way back to the midshipman’s berth with no sign of Simpson there.

  


 

  


After everyone is settled into the berth, they all hope and pray Britney comes out of this alive and continues to serve with them. They know she has a wonderful future ahead of her and they wouldn't want her to leave because of Simpson. He isn't worth throwing your career away.

  


 

  


 


	5. Recover From Beating/Simpson In The Rigging

A few days have gone by as Britney recovers from Simpson’s beating. Some of the midshipmen have come by to check on how she is faring with the exception of Simpson. After her beating, she hasn’t seen him and is wondering what his next move is. She thinking his probably laying low because I try to kick his ass and no man cannot stand the humiliation of being taking down by a girl stronger then them. 

  


 

  


On her release from the sickbay, she goes over in her head trying to figure out a way to explain her appearance to Captain Keene and Lt. Eccleston. She wonders if she should just tell them the true about what Simpson did to her and make him paid for what he try to do. What is the worst thing he could do to her? She will not let men like Simpson bully her out of the Navy. She worked excessively hard to throw it all away because of him. She won’t let him win. She will show him she won’t go down without a fight.

  


 

  


She makes her way to the Midshipmen’s berth to go to her dunnage to get a clean uniform. The Midshipmen see her walking in thanking god she is okay as Horatio and Archie get up from the table to go check on their fellow Midshipman to see how she’s faring. Britney arrives at her sea chest opening it up, getting her items out as she hears footsteps behind her, thinking it’s probably Simpson, she turns around very slowly to see Archie and Horatio behind her.

  


 

  


Britney relaxes as she sees it’s Archie and Horatio who came up behind her and not Simpson as she smiles at them saying “Hey guys.” “How you feeling this morning Miss MacDonald?” They asked her as she says, “I’m a little sore, but I’m doing better.” “Thanks for asking.” They both nod at her. “Were glad your doing better, Britney.” We were worry you might leave us.”

  


 

  


“I’m not going anywhere, Archie.” “I won’t let Simpson win.” “I’m here to stay for a very long time.” “Simpson doesn’t scared me.” “ I won’t let him think he can just do what he pleases with me and get it away with it.” Both Archie and Horatio looked at each other nervously wonder what she’s about to do. She knows that Simpson is capable of beating you up, but she doesn’t know what Simpson did to him. Nobody knows how Simpson broke him in the worst possible way. Not even Horatio knows. Clayton knows what happen to him. Simpson isn’t one to push too hard. You pushed him too hard and you’ll paid the price big time.

  


 

  


“ If you excuse me gentlemen, I’ve got to get change.” “Of course Miss MacDonald. With her clothes in hand, she makes her way through her curtain to get change. “We save some food for you, Britney.” Archie informs her, watching her go behind her curtain. “Thank you Archie.” Britney calls back as Archie says “your welcome.” 

  


 

  


As she makes her way behind her curtain, Horatio and Archie go back to the table to get her plate they kept warm for her when they heard she be release this morning for her duties. They’re all relieved she is up and walking about, but they fear what Simpson might do next to her if she tells the Captain or Lieutenant Eccleston what he did. Telling on Simpson just brings more hurt and pain. Archie wouldn’t want her to get broken, like Simpson made him and the others feel.

  


 

  


After Britney gets ready for the day, she comes out from behind her curtain and finds a place to eat at the table. She sits between Horatio and Archie as Archie puts her food and drink in front of her. Before she eats, she thanks some of the Midshipmen for coming to check on her during their hours of duty. She really appreciates them thinking of her like that. She then begins to eat her food in peace thinking god Simpson isn’t around. She knows that her day would go smoothly without him around to interfere in her duties.

  


 

  


After a few minutes go by, Simpson makes his reappearance in the Midshipmen’s berth surprise to see Miss MacDonald up and about. He figure she be down for a few days. He finds a empty space next to her and Archie and sits between them. Britney senses somebody next to her; she turns around to come face to face with Jack Simpson. “Good morning Miss MacDonald, I trust you’re well and ready for another day.”  Biting back a reply, she ignores him going back to her food. She can feel him glaze on her. She won’t give into his antics and won’t let him see he has won her as well.

  


 

  


“ I hope you’ve learn your lesson, Miss MacDonald.” She continues to ignore him. Simpson fed up she isn’t listen to him, he grabs her and turns her toward him where he’s face is up against hers. “I’m talking to you Miss MacDonald, I expect your full attention when I’m talking you, I won’t tolerate being ignore, is this in any well unclear.”  “Mr. Simpson kindly take your hands off of my sir, before I report you to the Captain.” “I see you haven’t learned your lesson yet, Miss MacDonald.” “ If you say one word to the Captain about what happen, you’ll regret it for the rest of your life.” “I’m not afraid of you Mr. Simpson, I told you before, I don’t listen to you, sir.”  “You’re not my boss and you’ll never will be.” Simpson just glares at her thinking up new way to torment her and keep her from talking to the captain.

  


Simpson turns to Archie and states, “Mr. Kennedy, it’s your job to wake Miss MacDonald every hour day and night until I tell you otherwise.” Archie nods at Simpson request. “You think that if I lose sleep, I will keep my mouth shut.” “Of course if you know what’s good for you?” “One word and you’re a dead woman.” “Be sure to ask Mr. Kennedy what happens when you disobey my orders what will happen to you.” Britney notices Archie has gone gravely pale and has tense up at that remark and she wonders what else Simpson did to these men. I can understand be beating to death, but what else could he be capable of?

  


 

  


After everyone has their finish breakfast, Lieutenant Eccleston walks in and says” Miss MacDonald, the Captain and I would like a word with you.” “Of course sir.” “Gentlemen, I believe you have duties to attend too.” All the Midshipmen get up from the table and go up on deck to begin their duties for the day. Britney gets up from the table and follows Eccleston into the Captain’s cabin. As Britney is walking to the Captain’s Cabin, she sees Simpson piercing glaze set upon her face warning her to keep her mouth shut, but she ignores him and continues on her way.

  


 

  


They arrived at the Captain’s cabin, Eccleston opens the door for her and they enter. “Miss MacDonald, please have a seat.” Britney sits down in the chair offer her as the captain takes a seat as well. “I requested your present, because we heard you’ve gotten beaten up and want to know who did this to you.” Britney takes a deep breathe and states “Mr. Simpson is the one who beat me up sir.” “I did nothing to bring it on to myself, sir.” “Mr. Simpson?” asks Captain Keene.

  


 

  


“ Yes sir.”  “We’ll see Mr. Simpson get punish.” “I suggest you go about your duties for the day and Mr. Simpson will be put into the rigging for a day.”  “You’re dismissed Miss MacDonald.” She nods and excites the Captain’s cabin to go up on deck to begin her duties for the day. As soon as she sets foot on deck, she catches Simpson’s glaze upon her and decides to ignore him for the reminder of the day and focus on her career. Mr Eccleston arrived back onto the deck and approaches Simpson. “ Mr. Simpson.” Simpson turns to stand at attention when he sees Eccleston asks, “What may I help you with, sir.” “ Miss MacDonald has inform me that you beat her up a couple of days ago, so you’ll be put up in rigging for the day.” 

  


 

  


Simpson is outrage at Miss MacDonald for telling the Captain the truth, Simpson decides that as soon he is free from the rigging, she will pay the price for opening her mouth. Simpson follows Eccleston as he calls a seaman to put Mr. Simpson into the rigging. Britney smiling to herself as she watches the seaman bring Mr. Simpson into the rigging, proud of herself for standing up for her friends and putting Simpson in his place. Little does she know that she just put her life in more danger. She should’ve kept her mouth shut as everyone else had.

  


 

  


Archie, Clayton and Horatio are shocked that Britney told the Captain the truth about what Simpson did. They are now more concern about their female companion as she will get what they have tried to keep from happening to her. Jack Simpson will break her like he broken them all. After Simpson is put into the rigging, the seaman climbs back down to the deck and continue with his duties. While Simpson is in the rigging, he watches Miss MacDonald go about her duties and can’t wait to finally put her into her place. When he gets through with her, she will never open her mouth again.

  


 

  


Simpson smiles to himself as the image of her expression when he gets through with her comes into his mind. Archie, Clayton and Horatio looked up into the rigging to see the smiles on Jack Simpson’s as he looks at Miss MacDonald working. They all shudder at that look on his face and go back to their duties. Britney senses eyes upon her back; she looks over her shoulder to see Horatio, Clayton and Archie looking at her with a expression of worry written on their face. She knows that probably think that she should have kept her mouth shut like they did, but she wouldn’t be silent. She won’t have him ruining her career because he can’t stand having a girl who won’t follow his order.

  


 

  


She is trying to protect her friends from this monster. She hopes one day they will see she’s trying to save them from him. She wants her shipmates to laugh, smile and have a good time working on a ship together. If she has to stand up to Simpson to do this, then she will. She doesn’t care if she loses sleep or whatever new ways he comes up with to torment her. She won’t let that stop her at all. She will win over Simpson or die trying.  
  


  


Back up in the rigging, Simpson continues to watch her. Simpson will continue torment her by having her lose sleep and if that doesn’t work, he will break her in the worst possible way. As the day goes by without incident, it’s time for dinner as they make their way into the Midshipmen’s Berth. All the midshipmen get their selves clean up as they make their way to the kitchen to get their food. Meanwhile back on deck, Simpson is still hanging up in the rigging as it starts to rain, soaking him. He is so mad right now, that Britney MacDonald will pay for this.

  


 

  


Simpson will make sure she gets a chance to hang up in the rigging and see how it feels to be soaking in rainwater.

  


Back In the Midshipmen’s berth, all of the midshipmen are sitting at the table eating their food and drinking their drink while worrying about their companion. She shouldn’t have push Simpson too far and now she will pay a very big price. Archie turns toward Britney and says “ Why did you tell the Captain the truth about what Simpson did?” “Because Archie I’m tired of being bully by Simpson.” “The only thing you did was make him madder.” “You should have lie.” “Your life will be in danger once Simpson gets down from the rigging.” “I know what I’m doing Archie, I won’t be scared into lying about what him did to me.”

  


 

  


 

  


 “ I know you guys are trying to protect me and I appreciate it , but I need to stop him.” “I’m doing this for you guys, so Simpson will leave us alone.” “He won’t every leave us alone, Britney.” Archie states. “He’ll always be here, there and everywhere.” “There is no escaping Jack Simpson.”  He tells her pointy “Simpson is not one to trifler with or play games with.”  “Just let it go, please.” Archie begs her with pleading eyes. 

  


 

  


“Fine.” Britney sighs and says, “I’ll let it go.” Everybody in the berth sighs with relief at getting through to her. “You’re doing the right thing, Britney.”  She nods as Archie pats her hands as they go back to their dinner. Meanwhile back onto deck, Simpson has fallen asleep with a cold smile on his face as he dreams of tormenting Miss MacDonald.   

  


 

  


After everyone has finished their dinner in peace without the interfere of Simpson, but they know that won’t last once he is down from the rigging. They might as well enjoy the quiet time before Simpson is back with them. They hope and pray that Britney will let it go. They know she said she would, but the look in her eyes says different. Before going to bed they play a couple of cards games while Britney watches them wondering if there is truth is what Archie said. Is there anyway to get rid of Jack Simpson for good and out of her hair. Will she find a way to put Jack Simpson out of her mind and go on with her life without having to worry when he will come after her or her friends again? 

  


 

  


After a few hours of playing cards, the midshipmen in the berth call it quits and hands to their hammocks to get ready for bed as Britney finally follows them as well. She goes back behind her curtain as Archie moves him hammock closer to her so he can wake up her every half hour day and night as told by Simpson. He doesn’t like following Simpson’s order and admires Britney’s courage to try and stop him from hurting them. He still couldn’t believe how she defended him this morning at the table after Simpson’s remark. She is truly a brave girl. She is trying her best to fit into this world and fight Simpson for all she’s worth.

  


 

  


He wishes he had her courage and be able to stand up to Simpson, but he doesn’t. Archie seeing everyone settled in for the night, climbs into his hammock hoping and praying for a peaceful night sleep without Simpson interfering into his dreams. After all the midshipmen are in their hammocks, the lights go off as everyone goes to sleep waiting to see what tomorrow brings. Britney seeing Archie near her remembers the order Simpson gave him to wake her up every hour day and night until he told him otherwise. She hates Archie being order around by Simpson. She doesn’t know where this wanting to protect him came from, but she will do everything into her power to help him, herself and all the other midshipmen in the berth.

  


 

  


Britney closes her eyes trying to get some rest before tomorrow gets there. She doubts she will get much sleep since Archie will have to wake her up. As she closes her eyes, she dreams of the first beating that Simpson gave her repeatedly in her mind as well what Archie say to her this evening. Will we ever be rid of this Simpson character for good, she thought as she dream? As the first bells rings, Britney feels Archie shaking her shoulder waking her up as she tries to fall back to sleep. Archie continues to wake up her as the bells go off. She will find someway to get rid of him, if it is the last thing she does in her life.

  


 

  


 

  


 

  


    

  


    

  


 

  


 

  


 

  


 


End file.
